The technical field relates to a receiver apparatus for receiving digital information through a broadcast or a network, etc., and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the digital information, as well.
With such technical field a mentioned above, in the following Patent Document 1 is described, “For obtaining an electronic program guide display method for enabling a viewer to operate searching and/or selection of a program content intuitively, by making a three-dimensional (3D) display of an electronic program table on a display screen in manner”, as a problem to be dissolved, and as a means for dissolving, there is described “By further adding an axis of date in the direction of depth, onto a two-dimensional program table, which is constructed with a time axis and an axis of a broadcast station, a program table is displayed on the display screen in such that a cursor can be moved in all axis directions. Also, by changing a surface of the 3D program table, on which a picture appears, it can be displayed as a program table by data, a program table by station and a program table designated by a time zone. With this, since the operation for program selection can be made in a manner similar to the operation of taking out a thing in a real world, by chaining the display surface of one program table and moving of the cursor in a 3-D space, it can be done, intuitively.”